


Red String of Fate

by BLXNKE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Human AU, M/M, More Ships to come, Multi, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLXNKE/pseuds/BLXNKE
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt can see the Red String of Fate, he always has, and always will be. Throughout his years of life he's managed to ignore their existence, playing it off like nothing. Until one day he meets a peculiar Russian, whom doesn't have a single thread. Immediately Gilbert becomes fascinated with this man, as for the first time ever, he's found someone without such a thing, someone different, unique. Just what is it about this man that makes him so different? Why doesn't he have the red string...?





	Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper fanfiction in y e a r s ! So please go easy on me, and please tell me what you think! This is a restart of a fanfiction I planned years ago, but I'm hoping to stick to it this time! And maybe with actually posting it online, I will~!

The red string of fate, otherwise known as the red thread of fate, the red thread of marriage… A tale about a simple piece of red thread, wrapped around two people’s ankles or little fingers. No matter what, they were destined to be together, forever and always. They would be always connected, nothing could break the string, never cut nor pulled. 

And I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, can see these red strings of fate.

I’ve been able to see them since for as long as I can remember, chasing them like butterflies, trying all day to just grab or catch at least one of them. But they always move out the way, you are unable to touch them, no matter what - they move out your grasp, like there’s some invisible force between you, stopping you from touching the red thread. When I was little, this was both funny and infuriating. No matter what I did, I could never touch them, my little pale fingers would never reach them, they would never fall in my grasp, nothing. They’d simply float away. I also asked about these things, but yet no-one else saw them, they always thought I was either weird or just imaginative - that’s what all the adults said at least, whether they believed it or not. It wasn’t long until I learnt to keep quiet about what I saw, that no-one would believe me and that I would be deemed strange for speaking out about it. I was always scolded for saying or talking about it in front of company at home, especially if it was someone of importance to my family. I was around ten when I learnt about what these things were, it was from a story, a tale being told during one of my school’s assemblies. It was a random tale, something to teach us - I don’t know what, but everyone enjoyed them much rather than being forced to sing or be part of some cringy and annoying thing that the teachers put together. But as soon as the teacher spoke the name, I knew. My eyes immediately looked to the hundreds of red threads that were floating in the air, ending at the fingers of my classmates and well respected teachers. I was so happy when I first heard, it just  _ clicked _ . Since then, I’ve known. I wish I never spoke of it again, but unfortunately upon my realisation as a child I only continued to bicker about its existence, judging the couples that I saw, telling them how they weren’t meant to be and that it wouldn’t last, that I would even help them follow the thread. Thinking back to it makes me cringe and shudder with shame and embarrassment. Just what sort of kid  _ does  _ that? A stupid one is what,  _ me _ .

Through the years, I’ve learnt so much about these strange strings of fate. They move out of touch, run around buildings, twist and turn, float in the air as if there isn’t even any gravity. They are bright red no matter what, seemingly glowing and almost translucent. Though, when one’s soulmate dies, the string seems to fade, almost like it’s dead. It no longer floats either - it gives into gravity, it’s glow and bright red gone. Those have always been the saddest to see, especially when seeing children with it. That’s almost… Heartbreaking, honestly. The first time I saw it and understood, I couldn’t help but stare, feeling the tears prick my eyes, threatening to fall. God - I must have looked like such a  _ creep _ then! This stupid thing is a fucking curse.

Now now, you must possibly be thinking ‘Oh what about  _ you _ ? Don’t  _ you _ have a string of fate?’ And yes, I do. And it is one of the most damn annoying things I have to live with. Despite not feeling it or being able to touch, it sure can get in the way of my sight sometimes. Though, it’s also comforting at the same time, knowing that somewhere I have someone for me - a  _ soulmate. _ I’ve always been mostly alone, I rarely call people my friends. But I was… Happy with that - as a child, at least. Later years it grew hard. But looking down at my little finger, seeing that red little string bow that leads off to somewhere, to my someone… It’s so indescribably comforting to me. I hope to one day follow this string, see where it goes, unravel the mystery and meet my person. It’ll be hard, it’ll cost money to travel, and then… Explain this to them. Somehow, I would have to. That would be for the best, would it not? They’d have to know everything about me, learn about me - as I would learn about them. Even just  _ thinking _ about it is making my heart race! But I shouldn’t have such high expectations. Whoever it is, I’m supposed to be with… I don’t know why, I don’t know how. But there’s someone for me, and I am for them - like there’s someone for everyone.


End file.
